


Creation

by BlackKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Sheith Month 2019, love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19603276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Keith gets emotional with the birth of their son.





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 5! It's short, but I'm struggling with writer's block (as usual) so.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

"We actually created this, Shiro," Keith laughed an airy laugh, their son holding tight to his finger.

Shiro, who had one arm over Keith's shoulders and the other helping to support the baby, kissed his forehead. "I know. And you did amazing with the delivery. I'm proud of you, baby."

Their son was beautiful. He was more Shiro than himself, Keith noted delightedly. A big boy, black haired with a floof, strong (if rounded with baby fat) jaw, sharp gap at the top of the bridge of his nose, and the same monolidded eyes. All he seemed to have from Keith were his violet blue irises and the pointed nose. He'd been hoping their baby would take after his husband more.

"I love him so much," Keith choked up, eyes watering. "I wonder if this is what my mom and pop felt when I was a born."

"I'm sure it was." Shiro nuzzled Keith's hair. "He's gorgeous. He looks like you."

Keith chuckled. "Not as much as you. I can't wait to take him home, Shiro. I still can't believe we _made_ this. He's sleeping in our bed tonight with us, I hope you know that."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Shiro smiled. "I wanna hold my two favorite people in the universe all night." He leaned down to kiss their son on the forehead. "My wonderful husband and our wonderful son."

Keith had to physically stop himself from crying.

He had a family. A family of own, one that he'd help create. A husband who loved him to the ends of the universe and a son he'd die for in an instant. Not to mention his Mom and the wolf at home. He had people who loved and cared about him, and who he loved and cared about. Maybe it was the post-labor hormones, but Keith didn't think he could feel more grateful for this now without exploding. If he'd known fifteen years ago this was where his life would end up -

"I'm so happy," he told Shiro. "Look what we created."

"I know," Shiro replied, nuzzling him again. "I feel the same, Keith. Trust me, I do."

Keith smiled wide. He knew Shiro did.

They'd made this happen together, after all.


End file.
